islandparadisefandomcom-20200215-history
Island Crash March 2010
On March 17, 2010, a major data loss event occurred in the Island Paradise Game. Players received the following message from Echo that afternoon: "Our data center is experiencing technical issues, we have all of our systems engineers on site and are working to remedy the issue as soon as possible." Nearly a full day later, when the game finally came back online for good, most people's islands had reverted to a couple hours before the game went down, but some people's island backup data was lost as a result of the crash. Those people's islands had to be reverted back to the most recent stable back up, which was a couple of weeks old. What do I do if the rollback caused me to lose items? Contact Support! Be specific about what you lost as well as you can remember it. The Support team will accept a rough estimate, but they cannot do anything for you if you just say "I don't know; fix it." The data that would have told them what you had on your island was lost in the crash, so they are counting on you to ask for reimbursement if you lost anything. How long should I expect it to take to be reimbursed? Here's the official word from Meteor Games from March 19, 2010: PLEASE do not write in more than once. We have received an overwhelming amount of tickets in the last 24 hours. Just write in once with what you lost and we will get to it as soon as possible! Responses will NOT be immediate (I'm talking days before getting a response and crediting). We are working as fast as we can to make this situation right again. Regular business hours for Meteor Games is Monday through Friday, 8 am to 5 pm Pacific Time. However, in the days following the crash, support is working additional hours, and will be working on Saturday. How will I be credited if I lost items and send in a message to support? If the items you lost can be purchased with coins, you will be reimbursed the coin value of those items. If the items can be purchased with Meteor Credits, you've already been reimbursed. Everyone was reimbursed all Meteor Credits spent in the week or so before the crash on the afternoon of March 19, 2010. However, if the lost item is either rare or seasonal, such as a Golden Goose, Kangaroo, Pot of Gold, or Clover Patch, then Support will return the actual item to your gift box or storage chest. Play the game with confidence in the meanwhile. Support won't be putting your island back to a more recent point. That data was lost. What did we get for all this trouble? On March 19, 2010, as an apology for all the trouble and a thanks for sticking with them, Meteor Games gave every player an English Game Hen as a free gift. What other good things came of this? Meteor Games took this opportunity to upgrade their systems, hoping to improve performance and prevent this kind of problem in the future. The data loss also created all the perfect conditions for growing Dragonfruit! These were made available to grow from March 19 - 22, 2010. The limited edition items released for St. Patrick's Day 2010 were re-released for another few days, allowing players who got their coins back to re-purchase items that they lost. Category:2010